Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) that are called drones mean flying objects manufactured to fly by radio wave induction without a pilot on board and to carry out a designated mission. Various equipment such as optical devices, infrared devices, or radar sensors according to the fields of applications may be mounted on the UAV to carry out missions such as surveillance, reconnaissance, communication/information broadcasting, etc.
An unmanned aerial vehicle may generally include an arm part where a propeller is installed and a body part. The propeller or the arm part may be easily damaged during the flight due to the characteristics of the arm part where the propeller is installed.
Recently, a drone racing game for racing with a plurality of drones draws attention. Referring to FIG. 1, in a drone racing game, a racing rail 10 is installed or a preset racing course is prepared. After various obstacles 20 are installed, a plurality of racing drones 30, 40, 50, and 60 participating in the game fly along the racing rail 10 by safely passing through the obstacles 20. Since the racing drones 30, 40, 50, and 60 need to not only fly at fast speed along the racing rail 10, but also rapidly pass through the obstacles 20 installed everywhere, the racing drones 30, 40, 50, and 60 may be easily damaged or broken by bumping the obstacles 20.
For drones, in particular, racing drones, various variables may causes damage during racing, repairing damaged drones may not be easy even when it is a minor damage, and much time is generally spent for maintenance.